Did it hurt?
by BloodyMarry
Summary: Sirius is the King of one liners, and the play boy of Hogwarts, and his eyes are set on our favorite wolf boy wonder. What happens when you throw all that into one, you get my funny little fic! RxS LxJ


**Title:** Did it hurt?

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **Sirius is the King of one liners, and the play boy of Hogwarts, and his eyes are set on our favorite wolf boy wonder. What happens when you throw all that into one, you get my funny little fic! Set in Seventh year. SLASH! Remus/Sirius, Lily/James

**Warnings: **Slash, and Mild Adult Language!

**Author notes: **I thought I would take a little break form my more serious commitments, other stories of course, and take a stab at writing a cute little one shot. I will probably be posting a few more later. Thanks to all my readers I love you all, and wouldn't be were I am now with out you.

**Did it hurt?**

* * *

"Did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt?" The boy with golden eyes like honey asked. He was of course paying no attention to the other occupant of the room, as he was reading a very important book on Defensive Spells and their Dark Counterparts.

"When you fell from Heaven."

"You're an idiot," came the simple reply.

"Why, Moony, I'm hurt. I was only complementing my favorite werewolfie!"

"Sirius, does this 'conversation' have a point?" The young man said while lifting his head for the first time.

"Why of course it does! And I would tell it to you if you'd stop being so rude and hurtful," he said while using the infamous puppy dog eyes on the other canine in the room. His bottom lip soon stuck out, making his face unbearably cute. But Remus managed to keep a strait face.

"Then please, by all means, enlighten me. This book is very important, and I have better things to do than listen to you babble," he said with a small smile lighting his beautiful features.

"Tut-tut, Remy, be a good boy and I'll tell you," was Sirius's playful reply.

"Alright, Padfoot, I'll be a good boy. Now please tell me?" He said giving Sirius a very irresistible look.

"Okay," Sirius said, but his voice cracked, and when he heard it he cursed lightly under his breathe, but the Black charm came back only after a few seconds. He then smiled charmingly, giving Remus a very seductive glance.

"Well, Remy dear, I was just wondering of you would like to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend. We could double with James and Lily," Sirius wasn't even looking at Remus as he was pretending to examine his fingernails for dirt with a smug look on his face. He seemed to think Remus would say yes.

And Remus noticing this smug look smirked. His true Marauder shining through, he turned back to his book, and thought, 'This outta knock that prat down a notch or two.'

"No I can't. I already have plans, thanks."

"Of course, of course. I'll pick you up at the Great Hall and we'll go from there," Sirius said with a brilliant smile on his face. Apparently he hadn't heard Remus, that could be easily remedied. Remus smiled, wickedly not picking his head up from his book.

"Did you not hear what I said?" Remus asked.

"What?" Sirius said thickly.

"I said I already have plans, _thanks_," he said in an a mock irritated voice, which Sirius didn't pick up on.

"YOU WHAT! With who! I'll Bloody kill the bastard who dare steal what's mine!" Sirius screamed while dropping his mask of indifference, and jumping off the couch where he had once sat across from Remus.

Sirius had been yelling obscenities for a few good minutes when Remus decided he should tell the possessive dog that he had only been kidding, when an irate looking James came down from the head boy/girl rooms dragging a flushed looking Lily behind him.

"What the BLOODY HELL is going on in here! It better be fucking good is all I can say, because you interrupted an amazing snog session!" James screamed, with a very pissed off look on his face.

"James!" Lily scolded, as she smacked him on the arm, "No cursing!"

"Yes, luv," James said calming down as he reached over and kissed Lily on the cheek, her only response was her blush. Sirius still upset over Remus, decided he would take some of his fury out on James.

"James, mate, I have to tell you: You are pussy whipped," it was said with a grave face.

"Am not!" James yelled immaturely.

"Are too!" Sirius yelled right back,and just as immaturely.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"STOP IT!" Both Lily and Remus said at the same time. The boys immediately stopped, and both had enough sense to look sheepish. They turned to look at one anther and they both grinned an shook hands.

"Sorry, mate," James said.

"Yeah, sorry Prongsie," they both smiled a the nick name Sirius had given James a long time ago.

"Good now what in the hell has got your knickers in a twist this time, Sirius Black?" Lily asked, while sneaking a look at Remus who was trying not to laugh.

"Remus has a boyfriend, and won't go out with me this weekend!" Sirius said in a pathetic and sad voice. The poor boy looked like a little puppy who had just gotten kicked in the face, or you could say he looked like a kid who got his lolly taken away.

"You do! Great for you!" She said excitedly, and then as an after thought she added, "Sorry Sirius."

"Tough luck, mate," James said while winking at Remus, he knew his furry friend liked Sirius a lot and would never go out with someone else, especially if Sirius had asked him to go out. So James sent one more almost sympathetic look at Sirius and then grabbed Lily's hand and dragged her back to their dorms.

"Bloody bastard. What does a guy got to do around here to get some sympathy?" Sirius asked exasperatedly.

"Moony, why would you date somebody that wasn't _me_! And why the in the bloody fuck do you keep grinning like an idiot!"

"Sirius, I only have one question to ask you," Remus said while trying to hold back his smirk at Sirius's pout.

"What?" He whimpered out.

"Did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt?" The puppy asked with a confused look on his adorable face.

"When you fell on your head, you bloody observant git?" There was definitely sarcasm in his voice but again Sirius didn't pick up on it. He'd just have to elaborate a bit. After he thought this he walked over to the confused boy and kissed him full on the lips.

Once he pulled away, which was a considerably long amount of time later, he noticed Sirius had a dazed look on his face, while his now open eyes were glazed over.

"Pick me up at the Great Hall and I guess we'll go from there," then he turned around and walked to the stairs to the boys dormitory, book forgotten. He turned back when he was on the steps to see as realization hit Sirius like a ton of bricks.

"You lied to me!" He yelled.

"Yep! What are you gonna do about it?" He said playfully. After that he turned and ran up the steps as he heard Sirius running after him.

* * *

_**The End!**_

_Hope you liked! Please review, it will make me o-so happy! And make you feel all the better about yourself knowing you cheered me up on such an awful day as today._


End file.
